Forum:Iamnofool
Look at most of his edits, they are pointless, and people tried to tell him off, but he just keep making them. Based on his name, he might be related to User:Yourallneanderthalswitlessbrainlessunintelligent, and all those other names that guy made up. Please check this Iamnofool out, at least. He may also be related to . Yatanogarasu 19:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have had suspicion that it is the same guy since he came on board with similar edits. So far, he hasn't done anything worthy of permanent ban. The only noteworthy things so far are his trivia inclusions, his asking why his trivia is being removed, and a couple of few similar edits here and there. It's relatively not as serious as before however if it gets worse then yeah something.Mugiwara Franky 17:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yeah, but isn't his stubborn refusal to change his method of editing still credits to something? Yatanogarasu 17:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) His edits are getting more like the other guy with the incredibly long name. We gotta do something! Yatanogarasu 03:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like this isn't a matter that can be overlooked anymore. I thought that some simple warnings from the editors here would be enough but it looks like they're getting ignored. I believe the amount of useless trivia info he adds in the articles could be treated as vandalism since the majority of his edits are reverted. I vote for a ban but it's up to Mugiwara Franky to decide for how long. If he is really the same person as the aforementioned vandal accounts then a permanent ban would only be natural. MasterDeva 06:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Whether it matters or not, it looks like he's back to his old tricks. I generally avoid these types of situations but since this guy is so persistent I say we just ban him. This may sound a little harsh but we should also keep our eyes peeled for any new user accounts made with any names that are remotely similar, warn 'em once before any edits are even made, and ban them the minute they act up; I'm willing to bet anything that it's the same vandal who's been tormenting us for so long. --Kingluffy1 21:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree. At first I thought he was harmless, some noob who didn't know the trivia guidelines, that can be solved fairly easily. After multiple attempts at explaining it to him, I agree he is just vandalizing. I was suspicious of the username for a while, but I didn't see him doing anything abnormally bad, certainly nothing banworthy. For the past while though, he has gotten worse. I say he needs to be banned, again. Though this time permanently so we can be rid of this nuisance for good.DancePowderer 21:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) He's getting desperate now. He is pleading we give him one last chance, while pitifully attempting to justify his actions, which is what he should have done to start with despite their ridiculous nature. I dont know about ya'll but I think he's been warned plenty of times and we've given him more then enough chances; my vote for banishment stands --Kingluffy1 21:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep my vote for banishment as well. He's had more chances than anyone, but he keeps throwing it right back in our faces.DancePowderer 15:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, just like an old user whose name I should not speak of. Yatanogarasu 16:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I say invite him into this chat to defend himself. Let him make his case before banning him. The Pope 13:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Already did.Mugiwara Franky 18:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) He's still making useless trivia points, please stop him. Yatanogarasu 03:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He just removed quotation marks and added useless trivia once again. Please ban him once and for all! Yatanogarasu 00:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) BAN HIM ALREADY! He just made some more useless trivia! Yatanogarasu 04:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I believe he has earned himself, rightfully, a permanent ban~! What more can I say, other that he deserves it!? XD MasterDeva 05:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You can't really say much else. He obviously isn't going to come here and try to defend himself, as it's been almost three weeks since MF invited him. Can we please put an end to this drawn out annoyance!?DancePowderer 05:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Heads up. Might want to keep an eye on Iamnotdumb. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 02:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC)